Moonlit Dreaming
by Hampsterofdestruction
Summary: It's all going just like any other day when suddenly Inuyasha tries to tell his fealings to Kagome when he screws up, again! Just when he thaught it couldn't get worse, something happens that will cange his life for ever....
1. Chapter 1

Hampsterofdestruction here! I can finally start writing my own stories now! Hooray! (Imaginary crowd busts into applause.) This is my first fiction so please be nice. If you have any complaints or something, just tell me in your review or email me My address is in my profile, but if your as lazy as I am beaming with pride now : ), hears my email: fic is an Inuyasha one and is one I have thinking over for a while. I would tell you about it but if your here you must want to read the story, so enough of my mindless jabbering and on with the story!

Disclaimer: C'mon! If I owned Inuyasha, would I be writing this.

Moonlit Dreaming

Chapter one: How it all Began.

_It all seems like it happened yesterday, _thought Kagome, looking around at the prison she was placed in.

_It's all my fault, _she continued. _If hadn't been so stupid, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. If he's still alive he must hate me after what I said._

Now is when the guilt started to replay those horrible events;

It was a day like any other. She came through the well to help collect jewel shards as usual. Typical day. Though she would soon see otherwise.

As she climbed out of the well, she saw _him_. Inuyasha was standing there arguing with Miroku and Sango about something.

" Figures," she muttered underneath her breath, trying to pull her heavy bag out of the well.

"** CAN I GET SOME HELP OVER HERE!" **she yelled.

" Miss Kagome!" Miroku shouted, and they all ran over to greet and help her, all except you know who who just took his sweat littlr time.

Sango took the bag while Miroku offered her a hand to help her out. By now Inuyasha was just now getting there.

" Thank you Miroku. At least some people have man..." she suddenly stopped.

"What's with you all ofa sudden?" Inuyasha asked. Then he noticed where the lecherous monks hand was. He sighed.

Suddenly Kagome turned around and slapped Miroku who stumbled back wards and fell on his ass at the feet of Sango. He didn't know this because he fell facing away from her and the slap really did knock him senseless. He leaned back rubbing his cheek, when he bumped into something. He looked up and backwards to see Sango giving him the mother of all deathglares. He turned around and started scooting away still on his ass.

"Now Sango, that wasn't what it looked like. I, I, I'm sure we sit and talk like civilized human beings. Sango. SANGO! Wait! What are you.." this is where he gets kicked in the face and flies straight into Inuyasha, face to face with him. Needless to say they tumbled to the ground. Miroku opened his eyes because he felt something warm on his lips. He was face to face with Inuyasha, and their lips had accidentally made contact. He stood up.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, don't do this! I mean Sango is the one who kicked me! INUYASHAAAA..." he yelled as Inuyasha got up and started chasing him.

"Goddamnit Miroku! You are so dead!" yelled Inuyasha. He was chasing Miroku all around the well, screaming unrepeatable threats the whole time. The girls and Shippo all sweat-dropped and sighed anime style.

"Why'd you come so late?" Sango said to Kagome, trying to drown out Inuyashas curses and Mirokus screams of pain.

" I had to get away from my brother. He was bugging the crap out of me! You know how little brothers can be. Oh God!" Kagome cried as soon as she realized what she said. " I'm so sorry! I forgot..."

"It's okay." Sango tried to smile. Kagome new she was dying inside. " Lets go look for camp tonight."

As the girls, Shippo, and Kilala walked off, you could hear a crushing sound and a long cry of agony from Miroku.

Later that night while Kagome and everyone was asleep, she felt someone lightly shaking her shoulder. She sleepily woke to find Inuyasha there.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" he asked

"Can't it wait till morning?" she asked. Her vision adjusting to the dark, she looked up to see that he was blushing. This just made her blush.

"Actually, no it can't" he said emotionally.

She was taken aback. "K" was all she could say.

They walked together and sat down at a tree. "So, what's on your mind Inuyasha?" she asked already knowing the answer. _I've waited so long for this!_ She squealed in her head.

"Goddamnit Kagome! I wish I was better with words! Then this wouldn't be so hard!" he suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. I don't mean a little peck on the cheek, I mean a full fledged all out kiss on the lips.

She was so shocked that all she could do was kiss him back. He suddenly stopped and started thinking. She was still in his arms. _Just kiss me again Inuyasha!_ She thought.

Suddenly he spoke "That was a lot better than Kikyo." He said.

**_The nerve!_**

_"Sit Boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" _she screamed at the top of her lungs. While the incantation took it's effect on Inuyasha, a strange robed figure dropped from the above trees.

"Perfect timing!" said a very evil demonic voice. The figured quickly scooped up Kagome and disappeared into the surrounding forest.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"Ka-go-me." Was all Inuyasha could muster before blacking out.

How's that for a cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed the story 'cause I was bobbing my head listening to Metallica and fell backwards in my chair for you guys. I hope ya'll appreciate that! If I get enough reviews, I'll work on chapter 2! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Whassup y'all! Hampsterofdestruction here ready to update my awesome story(hooray!)! I published the story on Thursday and I had no idea that anybody would like it. I got a couple of reviews, which I would like to say thanks to them:

**Elmo Ate My Socks(love that name, he is that evil, huh?)**

**Bushes283- I know Kagome wouldn't have sat him for that, but my girlfriend, nephew and my mom kept harassing me to get on the computer so I had to hurry.**

I'm glad people like my story, so you want it? You got it! Here's chapter two.

Moonlit Dreaming

Chapter 2: A Hanyous Tears

Inuyasha woke up with a giant headache. His head hurt so bad that he just wanted to lay there a while longer. He suddenly sat up remembering what happened last night.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, unknowingly waking Sango and Miroku. He sat down by a tree and hugged his knees to his chest. Why did he feel like this. The pain. It hurt worse than when Kikyo betrayed him.

"Kagome," he whispered to himself. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean for it to turn out that way. God I'm so pathetic."

He felt his eyes start to water. _Hunh _he thought _Am, am I crying? Do I love her that much? How could I let that happen to her? Oh, yeah. My big mouth. _ He couldn't stand it anymore. He buried his face in his hands and just started crying. This was really weird to him. He never cried before, so why was he now.

He was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sango and Miroku. He saw the look of suprise on their face.

"What happened Inuyasha? Why are you shouting at Lady Kagome? Speaking of Kagome, where is she?" Miroku asked. To their suprise, this just caused him to break down crying again.

"What did I say I didn't do any..," **WHAM!** Sango didn't even let him finish.

"Just go back under your little rock you crawled from! I can't believe you!" Sango screamed so loud her face was red from lack of air and she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Miroku just went back to the camp with his tail between his legs.

Inuyasha was just recovering when he felt Sangos hand on his shoulder again. He looked up.

"Hey. You want to talk," She tried to smile. To her astonishment, Inuyasha just lunged at her and grabbed her. He dug his face into her shoulder and was crying waterworks this time.

"Oh, Sango!" he cried. She couldn't hide her shock. Then her shock left and she put her arms around him to comfort him. _Poor guy_ she thought _Something really tragic must have happened last night. Woah, no wonder Kagome likes him. I never saw him this close before. He's gorgeous._

Her face turned red as she realized what she said. She mentally slapped herself across the face. _How could I think that about the guy that my best friend is in love with? Even if it is true._

"Sango, Kagomes been kidnapped!" he finally said, looking up at her, his eyes overflowing with tears. _Poor guy_ She thought _Poor Kagome. I hope she's all right._

Unknowingly, she Inuyasha tighter as he started crying again.

"So that's what happened." Said Miroku who was spying on them. " This is really bad. Poor Inuyasha. I don't know what I would do if Sango Became abducted like that."

Munch munch munch. Mmmmmmmmmm...pizza(drools while taking a bite.). Oops! Stories over. All right tell me how you like the story. My girlfriends mad that I won't continue this chapter, but who doesn't like a good cliffhanger? Peace y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya'll! Sorry about the wait on this story. I've been busy with college. I promise to update my stories every weekend from now on. I Would like to give a thanks to the following people for reviewing:

Icetalons: No it's not finished, I've just been busy and didn't have a chance to update till now.

RavenluvsBB: Glad you like it! Here's your update!

SamuraiFish: Thanks for your opinion. Don't worry, Inu's gonna be back and crankier than ever! ; )

Bankostu-lover: Don't worry, it will be revieled mostly in this chapter.

Chaotic Rei: No, it's not gonna be inusango. She's just relizing what Kagome sees in him! ; )

Shadow Kitsune67: Yeah, I thought that would be funny too. Oh man, I really need to update more often. I have to many reviews!

Anyone who I didn't mention, sorry. I'm kinda in hurry here. On with the story!

Chapter three; Tides of friendship.

"Who's there!" Kagome cried out. She could hear someone walking to the cell that she was being held in. She was shakeld to the wall and her clothes were tattered and torn. She didn''t get much sleep in the past two nights obviously.

"Eh pipe down you you dumb human!" A crackly voice said. She looked up to see a robed figure walk down the steps to the dungeon.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked the figure. "If you want the jewel shards, you have bad luck. Because I left them with Sango, so there's no way you'll get them from me!" she continued, very proud of her defiance.

"You think this is about the jewel shards!" the figure asked her. He then walked up to the bars and removed his hood to reviel a horobly disfigured face that Kagome couldn't distinguish if it was human or demon. "This is about something far more valuable than Jewel shards! It's about revenge."

_What am I doing!_ Inuyasha thought. _How can I be sitting here crying like this! I'm a hanyou damnit!_

He quickly pulled away from Sango and ran off. Sango stared after him with a worried look on her face. Just then, Miroku came out into the clearing and sat down beside her.

"So, what's going on?" he asked even though he already new the answer.

"He's just very upset." she responded. "I've never seen him like this! It's just not like him."

"I agree," said Miroku. "It's like he, WATCH OUT!"

Just then an arrow came flying into the clearing and and almost took Sango's head off had it not have been for Miroku pouncing on her.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"It's a jar of saki. What do you think?" Miroku replied. "I thought you had more common sence than that Sango!"

"Shut up!" Sango said blushing. "Look, there's a note attached to it!"

"Huh?" Miroku reached up and pulled the letter out of the tree. He looked it over and Sango saw a hint of shock apier on his face.

"What is it?"

"It's a map telling Inuyasha where Kagome is. We better find him and show it to him." Miroku said

"Right" Sango agreed.

Just then, Inuyasha came tumbling into the clearing, and slammed into a tree and snapped it in half. Then a whole hoard of demons came into the clearing as well. They were unlike anything Sango or Miroku had ever seen before.

"Are you two gonna sit there and stare or are you gonna help me?" Inuyasha screamed at them.

"Coming" said Miroku._ There's far to many to go hand to hand with, I'll have to use my wind tunnel, he_ thought.

"Come and get it!" He screamed. "Inuyasha! Get out of the way!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said as he turned around to see Miroku pull of the prayer beads from his hand. "Aggghhh! Watch it Miroku! Damnit!"

"Sorry!" Miroku said finishing up suck up the demons.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" called Sango. "You may want to take a look at this note we found."

"Let me see that!" said the pissed off hanyou.

"How bout a please?"

"How bout I don't pound your face in!"

_Close enough._ Sango thought as she handed him the letter. He quickly snatched it up and looked at it.

A small smile suddenly spread across his face. " I've been waiting for this day." He said.

"What day Miroku and Sango Asked in unison.

"Kreon is back. He's an old enemy of my fathers. He's laid a challenge down to me and Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha responded.

Well, I'm gonna end there. I got a lot of homework to do. I'll write chapter four by this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's me y'all! Sorry it took so long, I've been going through absolute sht! Lol Well, I'm back, and Imma finish this story! Lol

Here we go, chapter four, Moonlit Dreaming! And Brittany, if you're reading, this one's for you!

Chapter Four: The Challenge

"A challenge? To you AND Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked dubiously.

"Um, I highly doubt he'll have anything..." Sango was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Yes he will! You don't know how powerful Kreon is! Even if me and Fluff boy teamed up, we'll probably STILL get our asses handed to us!" He looked at the ground "Our father had barely been able to beat him, and he's far more powerful then me and Sesshomaru put together!"

Then there was a rustling in the bush. They all looked over to see what it was, then Miroku grabbed Sango and pulled her to him.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll protect you!" He smiled at her which made her blush.

"Really?"

"Yes"

Grope

Slap

"Will you two shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, then turned back to the bush. "Who the hell is there?"

"I see you got a challenge issue too," then Sesshomaru came out of the bush. "Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru, how long were you there?"

"Long enough to see the lecher get his face slapped all the way to the mainland." Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow at the unconcious monk and the angry demon slayer beating the hell out of him.

"Don't mind them," Inuyasha turned back to Sesshomaru. "What are we gonna do? How the hell are we gonna beat Kreon?"

"I have a suggestion lord Sesshomaru!" Called out Jaken

"Shut up Jaken," Sesshomaru calmly stated. (sorry, won't hear much of Jaken in here, I hate him! Lol :p)

"Yes me lord." Jaken walked over and sulked in the corner.

"That's the highlight of my day!" Sesshomaru stated actually smiling. "Now, back to the issue at hand. I have no idea how we're gonna beat him, but I say we move out and head to where it says on the map."

"You want us to get killed Sesshomaru? Not even us together can beat him, let alone storm his castle. We have to sneak into the castle, and rescue Kagome, and, hey, wasn't there a little girl that usually tags along with you?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru Questioningly.

"She was taken, and I'm gonna get her back." Sesshomaru said and started walking off to where it says the castle is with Inuyasha following him.

"Hey you two, don't you leave me with this loser!" Sango yelled following them.

"Don't you guys leave me here alone!" Miroku yelled only to get Sangos shoe thrown in his face knocking him down again...

Meanwhile, across the land...

"What the hell did Inuyasha do to you?" Asked a pissed Kagome. 'I'm getting damn tired of being held hostage. Next time, it's Sangos job!' She thought pissed.

"Oh my child." Kreon stated, "He did nothing to me, it was his dear dad. He did this to my face, and he will pay for his father's mistake!"

"Let me go!' Kagome heard a little girls voice and looked to see Rin being brought down to the dungeon. "Lord Sesshomaru is going to kick your ass!" she yelled at Kreon.

Suddenly, Kreons eyes changed color and an erie red aura surrounded him, making the whole castle shake.

"Stupid child! Their father could not beat me without fighting dirty, so how do you think they can beat me?" He quickly regained his composure, and pulled up his hood "I'll be back to check on you ladies later."

With that he walked up the steps and into the castle. Kagome looked at Rin crying on the floor and wished she wasn't shackled up to go comfort the girl.

"If Inuyashas dad could barely beat him, then we're fucked..." She whispered so Rin couldn't hear her.

Well, that's that! I'll see about writing more tomorrow! LATER Y'ALL!


End file.
